snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minimandy
Minimandy & Zero vs Oogie Boogie and minions is the first fight that takes place in Grim Tales. This marks the first time that Minnie is able to use her Nergal powers. Prologue While Grim Jr. explains the origin of his parents to Lock, Shock and Barrel, Minnie is dancing at the graveyard of Halloween Town under the full moon. There she suddenly discovers her Nergal powers and spreads the wings that she grew out of her back along with her hooked tail. Then Zero floats towards her holding the rib of Grim Jr. in his beak. Minnie immidiately sees it is from her brother and asks Zero to lead her the way to him. Meanwhile Oogie Boogie had slammed Grim Jr. knock out with a baseball bat and tied him up in his Torture Chamber and wanted to operate him for his Reaper powers. Grim Jr. refused, saying he has no Reaper powers. Just when Oogie wanted to slice Grim Jr's head open, Minnie appears and shoots an arrow through his hand. Battle Oogie Boogie takes out a foil to fight Minimandy who also creates a foil from her own powers. She fights Oogie Boogie and his three apprentices. Oogie eventually let's Lock, Shock and Barrel fight for him while he goes to a handle and pulls it over and summons his minions. Out of nowhere Kings from the play cards appear and attack Minnie by slashing with their swords that come out of their card. Minnie dodges the attacks and slices the cards. After she sliced them in pieces the robot cowboys appear and try to shoot Minnie. She gets hit on her shoulder and then decides to transform. She grows a tail and sharp claws on her hands and feet. She then jumps down on the cowboys and destroys them. After defeating all of the minions she walks towards Oogie Boogie and his three aprentices and grabs the head of her brother and decided to walk away. Grim Jr. then got angry at Minnie for rescueing him, saying that he didn't need to be rescued. He calls her a show-off and leaves a sad Minnie behind. Oogie Boogie then gets up and presses on a button shaped like a Jack 'O Lantern and summons the Pumpkinator. The Pumpkinator grabs Minimandy and drags her up. With his other hand he grabs the lower part of Minnie and rips her apart, to the horror of Grim Jr. and even Lock, Shock and Barrel, while Oogie Boogie is laughing. The Pumpkinator then heads towards Junior but he gets saved by Zero who flies around the Pumpkinator to distract it. Aftermath Grim Jr. quickly rushes towards Minnie, now that Zero is holding off the Pumpkinator. Minnie, who's coughing up her green blood, reaches with her hand for her right eye and rips it out. Junior confused about her act sees that Minnie is placing her eyeball into the empty dusk of Junior's skull who then suddenly arrives in a whole other place. Category:Fights